


Heroes

by Derron



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derron/pseuds/Derron
Summary: ночь, когда весь мир принадлежал им одним, а они торопились поскорее жить.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> написано под влиянием песни david bowie - heroes

we could steal time  
just for one day  
we can be heroes  
and we can be us  
just for one day

скейт под ногами был устойчивым, словно Джемин стоял на земле, а не нёсся с огромной скоростью по тратуару. смеркалось. людей на улице ближе к вечеру стало ещё больше, но Нана ловко огибал их всех, будто они просто очередное мелкое препятствие. машины проносились мимо и лишь на мгновение ослепляли светом фар, но даже это Джемина не отвлекало, он с широкой улыбкой ехал вперёд и вперёд, ощущая лицом рассекаемый воздух. возможно, он был в тот момент самым радостным человеком на этой улице, ведь там, куда он так спешил его уже ждали.  
Джено присел на бордюр и подставил лицо последним на сегодня лучам солнца. он пришел сюда ещё десять минут назад. ветер приносил с реки запах воды и водорослей, изредка мимо проезжали велосипедисты. Джено бы сказал, что было уютно, вот только для полного счастья не хватало человека, который сейчас опаздывал. время ожидания казалось огромной потерей, казалось, у них каждая секунда на счету, и терять целых десять минут было непозволительной роскошью. поэтому когда Джено увидел таки Джемина, выныривающего из-за поворота и несущегося прямо на него, он улыбнулся, искренне радуясь его появлению, и сразу же притворно нахмурился, изображая обиду. Джемин соскочил со скейта, тут же подхватывая его, и бросился к Джено с широкой улыбкой и тёплыми объятиями. он даже не чувствовал себя виноватым за своё опаздание, у него нет времени на чувство вины, а у Джено в этот момент больше нет времени на чувство обиды. у них есть время только друг на друга. друг на друга у них целая вечность, и даже её мало. поэтому сейчас они запрыгивают на свои доски и наперегонки спешат проехать всю городскую набережную.  
и пускай они торопятся, но впереди у них всё время мира. впереди у них вся ночь, с её огромной луной за облаками, и редкими звёздами в чёрном небе. впереди вся ночь – летняя и тёплая. они сегодня успеют всё на свете. разрисуют баллончиками стены старого здания и сорвут друг для друга цветы на городской клумбе. оставят свои имена на скамейке в парке и украдут энергетики в круглосуточном магазине, ведь денег у них нет ни копейки. пожалуй, у них вообще ничего нет в эту ночь. есть юность, свобода и они сами. хотя, они уверены, больше ничего и не надо, чтобы быть счастливыми. они сегодня успеют взяться за руки, поцеловаться впервые, а после этого рассмеяться так искренне и заразительно, будто это какая-то шутка. но, возможно, так и есть, потому что времени разбираться со своими чувствами нет, есть только время жить и делать то, что хочется прямо в эту секунду.  
нет ничего более настоящего, чем такие ночи, когда всё, что ты делаешь ощущается реальнее, чем всё что ты делал до этого. Джемин думает, что именно в такие ночи он наконец-то живёт, ощущает жизнь каждой клеточкой тела. Джено думает, что за ещё одну такую ночь отдаст всё, что имеет. потому что когда они вдвоём, то могут сделать всё, что угодно, они переплывут океан и покорят Эверест, только дайте им волю. внутри у них столько силы и жажды жить, что кажется, будто они с другой планеты, из другого мира, где люди не привыкли беспокоиться и переживать о чём-либо. и пока кто-то размышляет и сомневается, они возьмутся за руки и со всех ног побегут по пустому ночному шоссе навстречу солнцу, выплывающему из-за горизонта, и будут бежать, пока без сил совсем не упадут на асфальт. и так во всём, они этой ночи и друг другу себя отдадут до последней капли.  
время убегает медленно, совсем незаметно утекает, когда в четыре утра они сидят на парапете крыши. солнце почти поднялось, оно укрывает светом кожу и согревает едва ощутимо. и тогда Джемин берёт Джено за руку, глядит ему в глаза и улыбается так, словно хочет сказать, что, возможно, всё ещё только начинается.


End file.
